


Deception

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Intimidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

Deception

Well, here's the sequel to "Intimidation", there may be one more.  
I hope you enjoy.

## Deception

(or how to bamboozle a Detective)  
by Meggie  


Blair looked at his lover, so alien to his experience, but so very loved. Raising his hand, he let it hover just slightly above the slow rise and fall of Jim's chest. He let his hand skim the flat planes of Jim's abdomen, the back up, running his hand along the contours of the older man's face. Jim twitched at the whispers of air that caressed his face where Blair did not. Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed up at Blair, seeing the younger man backlit by the rising sun. The sun rays surrounded him, making the tousled curls into a halo. Jim smiled and reached up to gently pull Blair to him for a kiss. 

Blair allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss, closing his eyes as he felt Jim reach deeper within him, searching for a response. Jim slowly pulled Blair onto his chest, like a ragdoll sprawled across a sleeping child. Blair leaned up, straddling Jim's abdomen. He broke the kiss, moving his head down to gently suck on the column of his lover's throat. He felt the vibrations of Jim's groan and smiled into the skin of Jim's chest. Moving lower, he began to tongue the sensitive nipples of the Sentinel. Jim arched his chest and moved his hands to grasp Blair's head, switching him from one to the other. 

"Oh, god, Chief. . . . Hold on . . . Please . . . .slow down . . . oh god . . . baby . . ." Jim cried out, amazed once again that something as simple as this held the danger of imminent release. 

Blair felt the tempo of Jim's movements change and sat up, rubbing his ass into Jim's groin. Jim had let his hands fall at his sides when Blair sat up, and now moved them to hold the younger man's hips. Jim tightened his grip, stopping Blair's teasing movements. 

"What do you want, big guy?" Blair smiled, knowing that Jim would wait until he was ready. 

"Blair, I want you. I want to be inside you. I *need* you." 

"Well, since you put it that way . . ." Blair said laughing as Jim rolled them over, a playful snarl rumbling from his throat. Jim attacked Blair's chest, covering it with little nips and kisses. Blair sighed as Jim crouched between his legs and contemplated the cock in front of him. He grasped it and began to stroke and tug gently. Covering the head with the warmth of his mouth, Jim swirled his tongue over the tip, hitting a sensitive spot, causing Blair to groan and clench his hands in the sheets. 

"Jim . . . oh, man . . . ." 

Jim reached into the drawer of the bedside table for the tube he'd thrown there earlier. He rubbed the slick lube between his hands to warm it, then gently smoothing the gel into the puckered opening between Blair's legs. 

Gently he slid one finger into Blair, watching as Blair tensed then relaxed, shifting his hips to try and maximize the sensations he was receiving. Jim gently stretched Blair until the Guide was whimpering, clutching and pulling the sheets. 

"Are you ready, baby? Are you ready for me? I want to take you so hard, do you know how hard it is for me to be slow when I see you looking up at me with that "fuck me" look in your eyes? " Jim said, watching as Blair's eyes darkened and he wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, pulling his lover closer. 

"Now, Jim. . . . I want you *now*." Blair smiled as he felt Jim move into him, filling him. 

Jim pulled back and slowly entered Blair again. He saw Blair's mouth fall open and his body tense as he set a rhythm. He heard the increase in Blair's heartbeat and knew that Blair was close. He felt himself getting close and began to speed up. Jim scraped across the small gland and Blair came. He felt the tightness on his cock and felt himself explode in Blair. 

Blair saw Jim fall and twisted out from under him, feeling Jim snag him with an arm and pull him back for a kiss. 

"I'll be back in a minute, big guy." Jim watched as Blair's naked backside disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing a minute later with warm washcloth and moving to kneel on the bed. Jim closed his eyes as he felt the rough terry massage him, cleaning him. Suddenly he felt a warmer roughness on his cock and looked down to find Blair slowly dragging his tongue along the underside. He chuckled as he pulled his Guide up and tucked the smaller form into the crook of his shoulder. 

"I love you, Chief." 

"I know. Are you okay with what happened today, Jim?" Blair asked, concern marring the usual beatific smile he had after sex. 

"Yeah, I am. I didn't expect to be, but I am. It really helped when Simon stood up for us. I knew he would if push came to shove, but it's the difference between knowing something and *knowing* something. Are you okay with this?" Jim gently squeezed Blair and turned his head to press a kiss to the brown curls. 

"I am. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I think though, that you went a little further than that. Do you really think that this is gonna be okay? *We're* fine with it, but what about all the things that we talked about before?" Blair snuggled into Jim's side, almost as if trying to submerge himself in his lover. 

"Baby, we'll work it out. Now hush . . . ."   
  


* * *

  


"Hey, Jimmie, where's your toy?" 

"Hey, Anderson, where's your pacifier?" Jim shot back at the smirking rookie and laughed when the rest of the precinct had to stifle shouts of laughter. He sat down at his desk and smiled at the shoe treads visible on the paperwork in front of him. 

"Ellison, in here now." Simon called from the door of his office.   
  


* * *

  


"Jim, you know I can't protect you from the "unofficial" harassment that you may encounter, but I have heard nothing but praise for how you handled Anderson yesterday. If you have any problems, please come to me. Where's Sandburg?" Simon asked. 

"He had to cover a class at the university today, he'll be in later." 

"Okay, have you looked at the case that I gave you on Friday?" 

"Not yet, I'm still finishing the report on the Westside arson investigation. Blair and I will check out the leads on the new case after he comes in." Jim said, rising to leave. 

Simon watched Jim turn to leave and said, "Jim?" 

"Yeah, Simon?" 

"I'm happy for you. Both of you." 

"Thanks, Simon." 

Jim left the office and Simon smiled at the spring in his step and the silly grin on his face that announced 'I'm in love' to the world.   
  


* * *

  


Blair walked into the precinct and looked around for Jim. Spotting his lover leaning against a file cabinet, Blair walked towards him. Seeing no one looking at them, Blair slipped up behind Jim and smiled when he heard the older man say, "Do it and I *will* shoot you." 

"Jim, what would I possibly do?" 

"I don't want to know. Come on, we gotta check out some leads on the case Simon gave us Friday." Jim grabbed his coat, handed the new case file to Blair and followed Blair out of the precinct.   
  


* * *

  


"What do we have?" Jim asked as he started the truck. 

"I don't believe this. Does Simon have a sense of humor, or just plain good timing?" Blair was trying to hold back gales of laughter as he handed the sole piece of paper in the file to Jim. 

Jim scanned the sheet of paper and laughed. "I don't know, I don't care. Let's go, Chief." 

Neither noticed as they exited the truck at the loft that the paper slid out of the truck, to land face-up on the pavement. It said "Have Fun, see you in a week, SIMON."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Return to the [Drama/Romance Story Menu](drama.html).  
Return to the [Sentinel Slash Archive](../../framea.html).


End file.
